Humanidade
by Valentina Scripnick
Summary: "Talvez as coisas ainda se escrevessem certas por linhas tortas, e acontecimentos aparentemente ruins ainda fossem a ponte para coisas maravilhosas. " - Apenas Castiel descobrindo o lado bom de ser humano.


"_**Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento"**_

**Clarisse Lispector**

* * *

**Humanidade**

Havia momentos, não livres de sentimento de culpa, em que Castiel gostava de ser um anjo caído. Mais específico do que isso, gostava de ter se tornado um humano.

Não que antes disso desprezasse a obra prima de seu pai, como alguns de seus irmãos faziam por ciúme. Pelo contrário, os amou desde sempre. Admirava como conseguiam manter-se como espécie e como indivíduo, mesmo após o abandono divino. Como conseguiam ser tão frágeis, quebradiços e vulneráveis, mas de uma coragem tão grandiosa e de uma sensibilidade tão delicada no sentir.

Admirava-os, sim, mas era totalmente diferente agora.

Sentir-se humano era completamente diferente de qualquer relação que tivesse estabelecido com eles. Era novo, libertador, e complicado de entender.

Incompreensível justamente por oferecer-lhe tanta felicidade. Quer dizer, quem apostaria que uma vida humana pudesse ser tão ou mais satisfatória do que a imortalidade angélica? Porém foi o que aconteceu.

Para Castiel, algumas pequenas e insignificantes coisas que só foram possíveis graças à sua humanidade forçada, valeram mais do que os seus milhares e milhares de anos como anjo através da eternidade. Era curioso, mas era verdade.

Lembrava-se de quando sentiu fome¹ pela primeira vez, no dia que se seguiu à sua queda, enquanto estava sentado com Sam e Dean na casa dos Homens das Letras. O mais novo dos Winchesters ainda se recuperando do ritual com Crowley, e ele ainda tentando acreditar em tudo o que acontecera. Sentia uma dor enorme no estômago, incômoda como nunca vira, até que Dean surgira com um enorme Cheeseburguer, um copo igualmente grande de Coca-cola e um chocolate, depositando tudo na mesa à sua frente e ordenando que comesse tudo. À medida que a última mordida do doce derretia em sua boca, percebeu que a dor física desaparecera e que uma sensação de conforto se instalara lentamente em seu corpo. Por um momento, foi como se um pedaço do buraco em seu espírito tivesse sido parcialmente preenchido.

Mais tarde, neste mesmo dia, ele pode dormir pela primeira vez. Dormir de verdade, e não fingir, e teve um sonho estranho, que envolvia um quarto escuro, uma boca molhada, e um certo Winchester sem camisa puxando-o pela gravata. E então Castiel decidiu que dormir para sonhar era algo bom².

Um tempo depois, num fim de tarde nublado, quando foi surpreendido por um Dean afobado e confuso, que o chamou às pressas até o seu quarto, onde Castiel quase não teve a chance de terminar de girar a maçaneta da porta, sentindo os lábios do outro sobre os seus num beijo desesperado, que foi correspondido desajeitadamente até que perdessem o fôlego e o filho de John apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e sussurrasse um ofegante "Desculpe, Cas, mas eu precisava disso, e agora... pode ficar com raiva de mim mas agora eu não me sinto mais culpado. Você é igual a mim, e eu não tinha mais motivos para não tomar coragem". E então ele viu, que o fato de ter se tornado humano foi o que tornou aquela declaração algo possível para Dean, e então agradeceu, acreditando que talvez as coisas ainda se escrevessem certas por linhas tortas, e acontecimentos aparentemente ruins ainda fossem a ponte para coisas maravilhosas.

E as sensações, essas eram ainda mais difíceis de entender, como elas o faziam se sentir vivo e bem como nunca antes. A barba de três dias de Dean roçando em seu pescoço, um beijo na orelha no meio do café da manhã, um banho gelado a dois depois de uma transa, sorrir bobamente ao acordar e ver que "o seu amor" dormia com a cabeça em seu peito e, por favor, ninguém conseguiu explica-lo realmente o porque de, depois que se fazer sexo, a pele da outra pessoa roubava o gosto do mar.

Estava convencido de que jamais entenderia, mas deixou realmente de se importar. Decidiu dedicar-se apenas a viver. Viver de fato, como nunca havia feito em todos os seus milhões de anos. Percebeu que perder a graça _tornou-se a sua graça_, o seu presente e a sua chance de ser feliz como nunca antes, pois agora ele tinha amor, ele tinha paz, e ele tinha Dean, que era o melhor de tudo. Quando olhava nos seus olhos não podia deixar de agradecer a todos os eventos dolorosos que o proporcionaram chegar até ali, à sua vida humana. Tão curta, tão efêmera, e talvez por isso tão intensa.

* * *

¹ Bem, eu sei que existe aquele episódio em que a Fome (Cavaleiro do Inferno) aparece e o Cas fica com um desejo doido por hambúrgueres, mas eu decidi desconsiderar. Primeiro porque não foi algo natural, portanto não foi humano, e segundo porque quem era afetado pela Fome nunca conseguia se saciar, então Castiel nunca experimentou essa sensação, que é o ponto que eu uso na fanfic. :)

² Referência a um poema de Walt Disney .

**Notas:** 1) Oi amores, primeiro eu queria agradecer ao pessoal que comentou as fanfics anteriores, obrigada mesmo, do fundo do coração, isso me deixa feliz pra ês não sabem o que um simples "gostei" consegue fazer comigo.

Obs.: Só eu que não consigo parar de pensar em como essa convivência vai acontecer agora que o Cas é humano? Dá até um medinho...

2) Gente, eu pretendo passar para outros fandons bem em breve, e pretendo começar com uma Johnlock (John + Sherlock), situada na série da BBC. Tenho ela quase pronta, e será uma fanfic M, então vocês vão poder ver meu lado pervertido (olhar safado). Quem ficar interessado então... dá uma passada lá que eu vou ficar muito feliz (uma propaganda não faz mal a ninguém).

Beijos para todos vocês, ok? :***


End file.
